Please
by xsonyuhx9
Summary: Izumi wants Kouichi to ask her to prom. will working together on a project help? Some fluff Kouichi x Izumi
1. Dilemma

Hey! I'm back with a brand new story! Don't Worry I will also be finishing and updating on my other story which I haven't in forever… hehe. Well

anyways disclaimer: I Do NOT OWN DIGIMON. ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID. Kouichi x Izumi Kouji x OC

"Gosh, I wish you would stop smacking your gum in front of my face Izumi!" my best friend told me. Hi, my name is Izumi and I'm dying right now

because of Kouichi. Yes, Kouichi Kimura one of the top three best looking boys in our grade and one of the greatest friends I have. You see, the

prom is coming up and it's junior year. I know, I know junior year doesn't really matter but a prom is a prom no matter how you look at it! My girl

best friend Kyumi already has a boyfriend; his name is Kouji Minamoto, another one of the best and popular. He doesn't care much though;

actually I think the only thing he cares about in school is being with Kyumi. They just match and click. He already asked her to the prom. Now, I

have bad luck with guys. Actually, I haven't had a real boyfriend since forever since the reason guys usually want to go out with me is because I'm

different than your average Japanese. I have blonde hair and green eyes, with a slim figure and pale skin. Later Kyumi and I are going dress

shopping. "Hey Kouichi? Isn't there something you want to ask Izumi?" Kouji implied. I held my breath. Just then the bell for last period rang.

Kouichi blushed and ran off. Kyumi said, " I don't know what I'll ever do with kouichi." Then she kissed kouji on the cheek and headed off to our

last period, music, Our school requires two~three arts classes. Naturally I go with dancing, drawing and flute playing. I love to sing but I don't

want to study it. Now, Kyumi oh loud, cheerful kyumi is the total opposite she takes drawing (naturally), singing (naturally), dancing (naturally)

and instrument (naturally, again) Not to mention she is very talented and all of the girls are jealous of her except me. Now today, our teacher

says we have to join the singing class for two weeks as a project. Guess what the project it? You have to sing a duet with a partner that you

have to write together and of course sing. I hope I'm paired with Kyumi she is a natural at this stuff. Tsukisa-sensei is reading off the list, "

Suzuae and Kisaki, Kouji and Izumi, Kouichi and Kyu-" Then Kyumi raises her hand and says, "Um, sensei can I switch partners with izumi since me

and kouji began working together anyways?" "Of course dear, Kouji and Kyumi, Kouichi and Izumi" Kyumi winked at me and mouthed good luck.

Then she went off to practice her song with kouji. I heard a glimpse of it, now she's singing, "I've been dreaming for this very day for everything

to be ok~" Kyumi told me she wrote part of the lyrics and kouji did part of the music. It fits me perfectly not to mention I have a dilemma. "So,

what do you want to start with izumi?" Kouichi asks me. Uh-Oh I'm in trouble.

Review dah-lings I'll update soon!~


	2. Very Random

Hey just like I promised I'm updating a LOT~ to make up for all the time I haven't. hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon! Although I wish I did. I own Kyumi though!

Izumi POV.

"Oh class! Remember there is a singing/dancing competition which all of you are required to be in! yes it is mandatory! You can choose your partners as long as you are in the competition! Now carry on with your work!~" Wow sensei, you just love making my day better and better don't you? "Um… I don't know, do you want to begin with the music or the lyrics?" I asked Kouichi. "I think we should start with the music and think of lyrics along the way?" Kouichi replied. Aw! He is too cute! Hehe whoops! Concentrate Izumi! "Oh okay! That's a good idea! So what kind of song? A ballad, pop, rock, rap? Anything Kouichi?" He said, "How about a poppish ballad? You know like THSK's You're My Melody and stuff?" I smiled, "That's a great idea Kouichi now let's start!" We wrote music the whole time and it flew by us. The bell for homeroom rang and we packed up our stuff and said we'll meet after school with everyone else.

Kouichi POV

Me and Izumi are partners! A bit nerve-wrecking but it's the girl I have a crush on! I have to thank Kyumi for thinking of switching partners. Oh, the bell for homeroom rang; guess I'll talk to Kyumi about it there.

"You are so sneaky; I swear if you weren't one of my best friends I would've banned you from coming near my house and my brother!" I joke-yelled at her. "Gasp, I did nothing sneaky what are you talking about?" she replied in a high voice. Then we both burst out laughing. "Haha, I know I'm sorry but you needed a little boost to help you! Besides, I wasn't lying when I told sensei about me and Kouji's song." She laughed. "Psh. Could've fooled me.." I muttered. "Oh my gosh, you are so mean Kouichi!" she smiled. We laughed as the bell rang for the end of school. We decided to meet at Kouji's house today for homework and 세 just hang out. "Come on Kouichi we're going to be late!" Kyumi yelled. "I'm coming calm down!" I yelled back at her. We saw Kouji and Izumi along with Takuya. "Alright, since everyone's here let's go!" Takuya yelled while running in Kouji's house's direction. Kouji carefully slipped his hand into Kyumi's while pretending not to notice. "Aww… my baby brother is growing up!" I teased him. "We're twins you're older than me by a few minutes Kouichi." He replied. "Hey Kyumi did you know that Kouji's nickname is Kou-Kou?" I told Kyumi. That's my cue to run in 3…2…1…

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!!!!~" Kouji yelled while chasing after me. Kyumi and Izumi were laughing and Kyumi was shaking her head.

Chapter 2 ish up review!


	3. Using My Girlfriend real mature kouichi

Chapter 3 yay!

Kyumi's POV

I know Kouichi and Izumi are the perfect match for each other! Like how Kouji is for me, speaking of that I should go after Kouji and tell him to step away from my best friend. "Kouji! Kouichi was joking calm down! Besides I think that nickname is cute!" I yelled at Kouji attempting to calm him down. He blushed and hugged me while I smiled and Kouichi muttered," I get tackled by my brother and I'm tired and what do I get? My brother is receiving more love from his girlfriend!" "Maybe you should find your own girlfriend and then you tell me!" Kouji taunted Kouichi. "C'mon Izumi! I'll race you to Kouji's house!" Takuya challenged. "Ok, you're on!" She yelled while taking off along with Takuya. I laughed and asked Kouichi, "Alright, lover boy how are you and Izumi so far?" I asked him. "The junior prom is only two weeks away and Kyumi rescheduled with Izumi to give you more time so Izumi won't feel bad about having a dress and no date so hurry up!" Kouji scolded Kouichi. "I'm trying believe me! I'll ask her after the singing/dancing competition ok?" Kouichi replied while running towards Kouji's house.

Then Kouji slipped his hand through mine and we walked towards his house, then we ran to his house.

Kouji's POV

I swear my brother is insane. Izumi is the perfect girl for him and the two of them working on the duet is perfect. My girlfriend is so smart. We're currently working on homework, well actually know we were already done with homework so we were rehearsing for the singing/dancing competition, well I wasn't because I wouldn't sing for anybody unless I had to so there. Kyumi and Izumi were practicing their song called "One and the Same by Demi Lovato" Matches them perfectly since they can't lose when they're together. Now Kouichi was planning on asking her out after the competition which is a great idea because if they don't win Kouichi's news would cheer them up and if they win Kouichi's news would make them even happier! So Kouichi actually though for once in his life!

Haha, just kidding. "You guys both have good voices and since we're all sleeping over anyway, let's go karaoke!" Takuya shouted. "Takuya this is a house not a football stadium we can all hear you! And I'm not going, because if I go you'll make me sing." I told the soccer star. Then Kouichi poked Kyumi and she said, "Oh... But I really wanted to go to…" in a cute voice. "Ugh. Using my girlfriend Kouichi, yea that's really mature!" I said while rolling my eyes. "Fine, we'll go." "Yay!" everyone cheered.


	4. Karaoke

Chapter 4 is up yea! To make it a bit more fun let's say these guys know more than one language k? You'll see why.

KARAOKE HOUSE.

Izumi's POV

Awesome we're going to sing karaoke! Hopefully, I won't mess up. Nah, I highly doubt that I'll mess up with Kyumi around she's great friend, and a great vocal coach! Then Kouji said,"Since we all know more than one language let's make a bet, whoever can sing the most songs in different languages, I'll give him/her my itouch." "Really?" Takuya asked. "Yea, but here's the catch, the people who aren't singing gets to decide on the song." He replied in a sly voice. Now Takuya said he'll sing the first song, um let's see, hmmm… I pointed to a song and Kyumi busted out laughing, then Izumi saw the song and laughed and finally Kouichi saw and chuckled. We punched in the numbers and the music played 'So Hot by the Wonder Girls' (funny song you should listen to it sometime! I'll put the translations up instead of the original or Romanization)

Chorus: _I'm so hot. I'm so pretty. I'm so cool. I have so much charm. I'm so awesome. I'm so so so so hot hot. _Then we checked his score it was a 23% out of a hundred. "HAHAHAHA!" we were all laughing like crazy. Then Kyumi said that she wants to go next so we chose 'I Don't Care by 2NE1' She even did the rap part pretty well, besides the fact that I had no idea she could. Chorus:_I don't care, I'll stop caring about what you're doing wherever you are From now on I really don't care, I'll get out of the way From now on don't come to me and cry, and cling on cause I don't care e e e e e e I don't care e e e e e e_. She laughed after she was done and checked her score a 97% out of a hundred. Next Kyumi whispered something in Kouji's ear. He looked at her smiled and nodded. "Ok. That's point one for Kyumi and next Kouichi and Izumi are going to sing, 'Wrongly Given Love by Zhang Li Yin ft. JongHyun'."He said. "Wait, don't we get a say in this?" Kouichi asked. My face fell I though he didn't want to sing with me.

Kouji's POV

Kyumi said let's make the two lovebirds sing a duet and I happily complied. Then she said, "Then you can sing Kouji." In which I deadpanned and she stuck her tongue out at me. Then Kouichi said something stupid and Izumi looked a bit sad so I said, "No, you don't now c'mon Izumi show us that incredible voice you have and make up for Koui-Koui's nasty singing." I laughed while Kouichi glared at me and said, "I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NEVER TELL ANYONE THAT!" "But you told everyone mine" I blinked at him innocently. Then Kyumi pressed the numbers. Last Chorus: _boy: this long night it's just me staring at the starry sky singing in solitude girl: (we're both lonely) boy: without your shelter containing my loneliness, I have those same feelings girl: why is it like this? boy: a one-way street, a wrongly given love both: a deep deep wound girl: your back, slowly disappears into the crowd boy: but my hand still can't let go both: let this deep deep wound…fade away…_ After they were done it came out as a full 100%! "WOW YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING!" Kyumi squealed. "Hehe. We weren't that great" Izumi sheepishly said. We sang more for like the rest of the night and I sang one duet with Kyumi and no more singing. In the end, Kyumi won my itouch but since I already gave her permission to use it anyway she said for me to keep it. So, we walked to my house exhausted and worn out and we all fell asleep..


	5. Wake Up!

To deepwolff: hehe. Thanks for reading my story! And kouji's singing would sound awesome! Lol.

On Saturday:

Kyumi's POV

"Yawn! Good Morning Izumi!" I said while smiling. "Morning." Izumi replied. "So how was singing with your beloved~" I teased. "That was so evil of you but thanks I had a blast." She said while pouting. "Aww. You're so cute when you pout, now we need to get someone to ask you out ahem ahem so he can pinch your cheeks with me." I laughed. "If my boyfriend pinches my cheeks with you then my cheeks are already dead." Izumi whined. "Ha-ha. C'mon let's get ready and see if the guys are ready." I told her. "Alright, alright give me a minute." She groaned. We went inside Kouji's room; of course they were all asleep. "He he, hand me Kouji's itouch and speakers." I whispered to Izumi.

"The big ones or the little ones?" she asked. "The big ones, they're louder." I replied in a hushed tone. "OK. Now place one in between Kouichi and Kouji and one between Takuya and Kouji." I replied while laughing. Then I looked for the loudest song on his itouch and blasted it on full volume. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" the boys screamed while waking up. "Bwahahahaha." Me and Izumi laughed at them. "Ok. Kyumi, Izumi you guys better run in 5…4…2…Uh Oh. "RUN!" Izumi yelled while running downstairs. "That's not fair Kou-Kou you skipped a number darling!" I teased while jumping off the last step. Unfortunately, Kouji is faster than me or Izumi so he trapped me while Izumi was trapped by Kouichi, Aww. So cute. Then they started tickling us. "Haha. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't resist." I pleaded while being tortured. "Alright, alright I'll stop." He stopped and I pouted. "Hmph." I said while looking away. "You guys are mean." Izumi pouted also. "Let's go Izumi, we'll go shopping and not invite the boys to my party." I taunted. "What! Kyumi, Izumi!" They panicked. "We'll just invite Takuya and he can be my date since he's not a meanie." I faked while smiling. "That's because he's still asleep!" Kouichi whined. "Exactly he wasn't being mean to us." Izumi said. "I'm sorry" Kouji said while he hugged me. "Sorry." Kouichi hugged Izumi as a friend. "Hmm? Should we accept the apology from our best friends?" Izumi asked. "Fine, but on one condition." I said evilly. "What?" The two boys questioned. "You carry our stuff and anything we buy or ask you HAVE to do it, just for today of course." Izumi and I replied at the same time. "Alright, alrigh-". "Hey guys! Why are we just standing there! I need breakfast!" We heard Takuya's voice yell. "Is food the only thing you think about!" Kouichi said while throwing a pillow at him. "Geez. Excuse me for being hungry!" Takuya whined. "Go get ready; Izumi and I'll make breakfast." I said. "Finally, someone with a brain!" We heard Takuya yell. "Hmm… he called me smart maybe I should date Takuya…" Izumi teased. Kouichi threw a pillow at Takuya again and ran upstairs. "If I didn't know any better I'd say someone likes you 'zumi." We made French toast, scrambled eggs with orange juice and coffee. "YUM!" Takuya exclaimed while devouring almost half the food. Keyword: Almost.

He would've succeeded if Kouichi hadn't thumped him on the back. "Hey! That's not nice!" Takuya pouted. "Alright is everybody done?" Kouji asked. "Yea." Everyone said.

"Then let's go to the mall." He replied. "Yes!" Me and Izumi high-fived each other and ran outside. "Don't forget your sweater!" Kouichi called. We all went in Kouji's car. We would've gone in Takuya's but let's say we couldn't see the inside of his car. (Let's say they're neighbors) "I call shotgun!" Takuya yelled. "Get off. That's reserved for my girlfriend. Are you my girlfriend? no." Kouji said while pushing him off. Takuya said in a really high-pitched voice," But I love you Kouji" and he made kissing noises. "Gross! Get off me!" Kouji exclaimed while we all laughed. Thus beginning out journey to the mall.


	6. The Ride

This is going to be a mini-chapter.

Kouji's POV

"Are we there yet?" Takuya whined. "No. we're only ten minutes away, calm down." Kouichi calmly replied while reading his book. Izumi gasped, " I had to be stuck with two boys in the back while Kyumi gets to be in the front." "That's the perks of being Kouji's girlfriend Izumi." Takuya replied. "Takuya! Shut up. Kyumi's sleeping!" I hissed. "No, I'm fine let him ramble." Kyumi replied while yawning. "Did I wake you up Kyumi?" Takuya questioned. "Yea but we're near the mall anyway. I had to wake up sooner or later." She replied in a calm voice. "Thus, beginning Kouichi's and Kouji's role as our slaves of the day!" Izumi exclaimed. "Oh, the joy." Kouichi teased. "Hey! We're not that mean are we Kyumi?" Izumi fake-pouted. "Gasp! Kouji tell Kouichi to stop being mean to me and Izumi!" She faked while laughing. "He is right, you know?" I teased her. "That's not nice." Kyumi pouted. "Alright. Alright I'm sorry. You two are the best are you happy now?" I surrendered with Kouichi.


	7. At the Mall

Izumi's POV

"Yay! We're here!" Takuya yelled. "Gosh, Takky you're such a girl." Izumi teased. "I AM NOT!" He yelled. "Ha-ha. We're just kidding c'mon Kyumi." I replied while linking arms with my best friend. "So, it's your birthday party this Saturday. What do we have to wear my best friend?" I asked Kyumi. "Well, since sweet sixteen was informal, this year it's formal kind of. Which means, girls have to wear dresses and boys, well boys technically can wear whatever they want as long as it's a bit better then their normal attire." Kyumi replied. "So the place it's going to be at is a restraint and I wanted it to be formal to see the girls' selection of dresses, it reveals a bit about their prom dress fetishes." "My best friend is so smart!" I said with sarcasm. "Ha-ha. C'mon let's look." Kyumi laughed.

We tried on a million dresses before we decided to take a break and start with lunch. "Wow we've already been in the mall for 30 minutes and you haven't bought a thing except for food." Kouji said. "Aww. My girls are finally becoming men!" Takuya joked.

"Ewww. No way." Me and Kyumi replied while sharing French fries and a really big premium bacon salad from McDonald's. We could care less that we're girls. If we wanna eat we'll just well, eat. "Ok. 'Zumi my best buddy, since we can't find a stinkin dress in this whole mall, how about I make them instead? I think it's harder because they're only selling long dresses right now." Kyumi suggested. "Sure, in our favorite colors?" I asked. "Of course. I already have ideas." she replied. "So, what do we need now?" I questioned. "Shoes, accessories and I need new lip gloss." She said. "Ok, let's go to the shoe store." I said. "Let's" she replied. "We need to buy white shoes for you and silver ones for me." She said. We took one hour, to look for the approved ones. Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya were looking at sneakers. We bought two pairs of heels and brand new pairs of converses. Then we bought accessories and decided to let the boys do whatever they wanted since our business was done.

Kouichi's POV

Seeing Izumi in those dresses. Wow. Whoa. Stop, I am not a perv like some other boys. But she is gorgeous. Breathtaking. "Umm. Are you girls done? Because I want to get something before I go ho home." I asked. "Oh, sure Kouichi. Meet us at the entrance in 20 minutes?' Kyumi replied. After she said that, I went inside a jewelry store and picked out an amethyst encrusted necklace in the shape of a flower. It was perfect for Izumi, now a gift for Kyumi, my best friend. Their birthdays border each others, Kyumi's is on Monday and Izumi's is on Wednesday. So they have a birthday party in between the dates. I saw an aquamarine necklace shaped like a teardrop. Wonderful. I paid for the necklaces and was just on time at the entrance. This will be great. "Alright. Let's go home now." Kouji said.


	8. Announcement

Chapter 8! Woo hoo! REVIEW PLEASE!

Izumi's POV

Today is Kyumi's birthday!!!! Yay! She has officially taken one step closer to womanhood! Haha, just kidding Kyumi. Today is also the day where Kouichi and i continue working on our song and the day I get to see what Kyumi has cooked up for my dress. Hopefully, she was in her right mind and won't make my dress too revealing. Otherwise I'll have to kill her, on her birthday. "Good Morning Kouichi!" I called to him as he smiled and motioned me to the group. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BEST BUDDY!" I screamed. "Thanks my best buddy!" she replied happily. None of us had gifts since they were going to be given at the party tomorrow. "Who gave you the flowers?'' I asked. "Kouji…" she said. "Aww!" Kouichi and I said at the same time before we started laughing. "Hey Izumi? How's your music project coming along?" Takuya asked. "You're not even in singing class or instrumental class, how did you know?" I questioned. "Kouichi and Kyumi told me~" he sang. "One thing, Takuya don't ever sing again, another thing you're such a girl, three we told you because you begged me and Kyumi to tell you what we were whispering about." Kouichi retorted. Kyumi giggled. Then the bell rang and the announcements said, "All of the juniors are to report to the auditorium after period 1." "Ugh. Probably about the project and competition." Kyumi complained. "C'mon Kyumi, let's go." Kouji said while dragging her towards the singing class.

At the class –

"Ok. Let's try playing the song." Kouichi said while placing the music sheet in front of me. I began to play our song, the song we wrote together. All there was left to do was write the lyrics. While I was playing, it was as if Kouichi and I were the only ones in the room. After I finished playing, it was like a spell was broken and we were rushed back into reality. "Whoa. Izumi, that was great!" Kyumi called from across the room before laughing at Kouji for pinching her on the cheek for being too loud. I laughed. (I'm too lazy right now to actually write my own song and lyrics right now so let's pretend that Jessica ft. Onew's – One Year Later is their song kks? Thanks) We started on the lyrics of the song. We decided to make it a bit sad and happy. [Translation I'm Korean so I'll translate the best I can]Girl Chorus: At that time when we when together we wrote our beautiful story, at that time when we prayed to stay together as our promise to keep, while remembering them one at a time, I held back while thinking of you knowing my heart wouldn't be able to endure, how was this one year for you? Boy Chorus: What if at that time we were just a bit more grown-up? What if we knew what was going to happen and predict our future as well? Having never-ending regrets, I had to hold back because I knew I won't be strong enough to handle it, this is how my one year passed by.

"Wow. That was great!" I said with happiness. Kouichi smiled while saying, "I can't believe we made it this far into the song and it's only half of the period!" "Yeah!" we said while giving each other a high-five. "Umm. Izumi I want to ask you something." Kouichi said. Then the bell rang. UGH! "Oh. Never mind." He said while walking out of the classroom.

Auditorium –

Kouichi's POV

"Attention! Students!" our principal called. Then the whole auditorium became silent. "You're all probably wondering why you are here. You are here because we need to discuss the importance of the talent competition." The principal coolly said. "Our head of the talent department will let you know in a moment." She told us 30 seconds later. "Hey guys! I'm sure you're all curious about why this is such a big deal, well it's a big deal because this year there will be talent scouts looking for their brand new idol." Takeishi-sensei exclaimed. There were hushed whispers of excitement everywhere. "Wow." Kyumi added. "Which entertainment group you ask? Well look at this video and you'll all know." (these are all made up band names) "Hey! We're Heart to Soul! This year KJY entertainment is looking for their brand new idol group! This year the selection will be held at the Shibuya High School of the Modern Arts!" the famous girl group stopped and the famous boy group continued, "Where, 10 lucky students will be chosen to come audition officially at our official headquarter site, where they'll meet us, E-Strike." "Us, Heart to Soul, where I the leader of this group will be a judge." "And me the leader of E-Strike will be a judge." "And me along with the others will judge you, hey guys we're Krys-tal!" "AHHHH!~" There was screaming everywhere.

Kyumi's POV

Wow, our school has really outdone itself this year. A chance to meet and AUDITION for KJY Entertainment! "Oh my gosh." Izumi and I whispered. We were watching the video for the ultimate auditions ever! KJY Entertainment is THE best. Wow. They chose our school. "I know you must be wondering, how and why? Well that is a secret that will remain a secret until the talent show." She announced. Well. She is my favorite teacher after all. "Well, there is a catch. In order to be actually noted for the competition/audition trial you need to do a duet, and heart to soul will be the judge. You didn't expect every single junior to be able to perform, did you? That's way too much people!" Whoa. Hold up. Duet?! Well actually I have Izumi so I'm all set, even though I KNOW she'll do better with Kouichi.


	9. Party!

Hey guys thanks for all of the wonderful support!

Izumi's POV

"OH MY GOSH! KYUMI, THESE DRESSES ARE GORGEOUS! THEY'RE TO DIE FOR!" I squealed in happiness. Kyumi had outdone herself and had made two beautiful, breath-taking dresses. "You are so making my prom dress." I said. "haha. Wait 'till Kouichi sees you in that." Kyumi smiled. My dress was just above the knee with lavender color and a white sash with a simple yet, elegant neckline. "Alright Miss early birthday girl, we have 4 hours before the party and we have to do hair, makeup, nails and get dresses while being fashionably late to our own party." Kyumi said while pushing me out the door. "Yes, Miss after birthday girl. Let's go!" I said while running towards her car. We got our nails done in an hour, and then we went to Kyumi's house and put on the dress while Kyumi did my hair and I put on make up. After that, Kyumi told me to wait outside so she could surprise me. She stepped out of the room in a white dress with silver and blue trim. Now we were ready to enter the party going on at the Mizuru Hotel. Then someone knocked at the door so Kyumi went to get it. "Hey Kouichi! Aww. For Izumi?" she teased as Kouichi laughed and walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "Wow. Izumi, you look great!" He said while smiling. "Kyumi made the dress." I replied. "She has good taste." Kouichi answered. "Alright guys I'd love to chat right now but we got to go," Kouji walked in as quickly as he walked out. "We're coming, calm down." I said while walking out.

Kouichi's POV

She looked so beautiful. So does my best friend but I don't have feelings for her. If I did my brother would skin me alive. We went into Kouji's car and he drove to the hotel where the party was held. Kyumi showed her VIP card and motioned us to follow her. "Wow. They look…pretty, hot, cute, and amazing." People whispered. Almost the whole school was there. I mean who wouldn't be? Izumi and Kyumi's party is the most waited party of the year. "You wanna dance cutie?" Minaoki came up to me while trying to get me to dance with her. "Uhh... Sorry I'm already dancing with…" I spotted Izumi grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. "Wha-whoa!" She said. "Sorry, you wanna dance?" I asked. "Sure," She said. At that moment Kyumi asked the DJ to play the trial version of Izumi's and my song. I held Izumi's hand and she complied and we danced. It was like heaven. She has such soft skin and her hair shined in the light. Then the song ended. "We're going to have our version of the singing/dancing competition except you can challenge anyone you want. " Kyumi announced. "The prize is two tickets to E-Strike's concert." Everyone was screaming. "Before we begin, we thought you would want comfortable clothes to dance in…so we have clothes for guys on the left, girls on the right designed by Kyumi so go and change everyone!" Izumi said. After everyone changed Kyumi announced,"Alright so let's begin, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Takuya and myself will be the judges. SO who wants to start us off?" She called.

Kouji's POV

"I will!" claimed Minaoki. "I challenge Izumi to a dance battle." She also screamed. "Alright, 'Zumi you accept her challenge?" Kyumi asked. "Umm… Sure?" Izumi replied uncertainly. "Ok. Here are the rules, each side has to choose two more people to be on their team and the battle will begin." "Alright, Minaoki who do you choose?" Kouichi asked her. "I choose Megumi and Kira." She said while sneering. "I choose Kyumi and Hikari." Izumi replied. "I am the best dancer in this school!" Megumi claimed. "Alright let's start." I said. First Kira did a floppy body wave and did a whole mess of a bop. People booed and yelled, "YOU CAN'T DANCE!" "YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW REAL TALENT!" Kira cried and ran off. Next Megumi danced and was surprisingly good. She popped and did a whole hip hop routine which actually showed off her skills. Next was Hikari who did a ballet and jazz routine, very amateur though I have to admit. "I saw Kouichi write scores and I did too. Next was Izumi because she wanted to get it over with, but by coincidence Kira tripped her and collided Izumi into Kyumi. Izumi cried out in pain and clutched her ankle. "OMG! Izumi are you ok?" Kyumi asked. "I'm fine." She whispered in a teary voice. "Can you dance?" Takuya asked. "No…" she whispered. "Then she forfeits right?" Minaoki yelled in triumph. "No. she does not forfeit because there is still one more dancer, only If the last dancer forfeits. But here's the deal, she has to dance two times." I told her. "Ugh." She groaned. "Kyumi, are you going to do this?" Kouichi asked. "You bet I am. Now show me your moves miss I'm better than everyone." Kyumi mocked. Minaoki's dancing skills were, well in one word, terrible, disgusting, poor excuse for a dancer. PEOPLE WERE BOOING HER OFF THE STAGE BEFORE SHE EVEN BEGIN DANCING. "OK. That was so stupid. You can't dance." Takuya told her. "Hmph. It's not like miss prissy princess can do any better!" Minaoki claimed. Then Kyumi cued the DJ and he played her favorite dance song while she showed off all of her skills. Obviously the winner is Izumi's team. "YAY!" Everyone cheered. "All right everyone! Enjoy your food and drinks and we'll continue on later!" Kyumi said.

That's how the night continues and then we went home.


	10. Oh Snap

I know this is going to be a short chapter. It is mad late right now so…Yea.

Two Days Later…

Kouji POV

"The party was great guys." People stated every second and now it was really getting on my nerves. "Thanks, so great that you could make it." Izumi and Kyumi replied as they smiled. "Hey catch!" Kouichi yelled as he and Takuya came with our lunches since they lost the bet. Takuya threw the sandwich at me but the wind sent it flying smack dab into Kyumi's face. "OMG! Are you ok Kyumi?" Izumi asked as Takuya muttered, "I am so dead." "Takuya, you better run right now!" I yelled as I chased after the goggle-head. "Poor, goggle-head." Izumi stated. "More like poor goggle-dead." Kouichi added. The two laughed as Kyumi wiped the sandwich oil off her face and called to her boyfriend, "You can stop trying to murder Takuya now. I'm fine!"

Kouichi POV

Watching Kouji chase after Takuya is a very funny sight considering both are on sports teams and have strong lungs. "OW! IT WAS A STINKING ACCIDENT!" Takuya's voice was heard from very far away. "Are you ok?" Kouji asked Kyumi. I smiled; I wonder when I could be like that with Izumi. I glanced at her and walked towards her to hand her a sandwich when Takuya tripped me, making me fall on top of Izumi, with my lips on hers. Oh snap.

Izumi POV

I was smiling wondering when Kouichi and I would be able to act lovey-dovey like Kyumi and Kouji when Takuya tripped Kouichi and he was on top of me and I had pressure on my lips. OMG.


	11. That Was Perfect!

Kouji's POV

It felt as if time had slowed down as I watched my brother kiss Izumi. Wow, Takuya actually did something right for once in his life. The two quickly broke away and yelled, "I'M SO SORRY! WHAT FOR? FOR KISSING- NO IT'S ALRIGHT!" At the same time. Kyumi was hiding her face in her hands to not ruin the moment for the two lovebirds. I walked over to her and wiped off the rest of the oil off from her face and smiled knowingly at her as she said, "Wipe that smirk off your face Kouji, I know I'm covered in oil." As a distraction on Izumi and Kouichi. I have such a smart girlfriend.

Kouichi's POV

Uhh, I just kissed Izumi. Her lips were soft like petals and she tasted so sweet. I wonder if I became her boyfriend I could kiss her all the time. Then the bell rang, signaling our next class which happened to be the class I work in partners with Izumi. She smiled at me and sat down as if nothing happened. Well at least I know there won't be any awkwardness between us.

Izumi's POV

I WANT TO KISS THAT BOY AGAIN. I CAN'T GET THE KISS OUT OF MY MIND. IT'LL BE THE DEATHOF ME. I HAVE TO WRITE A WILL AND IF KOUICHI AND I AREN'T GOING OUT, I'M GOING TO EXPLODE INTO PURPLE CONFETTI. "Alright, let's continue writing the lyrics for the song madam." Kouichi said in a fake-haughty voice as I laughed and replied, "Why of course kind sir, what else shall we do?" We both cracked up and began to write the final lyrics to their song. {[KRN TRANS.] Here's the song if you want to listen: .com/watch?v=7LWD0RY9cB4} I began to play with Kouichi as he asked me if I could sing the bridge of the girl part so he could sing the song and write the boy part of the final chorus. I shyly sang: _Maybe you know how I feel? Kouichi sang: Would you give me just one more chance? Both: Now I know, that we could never break apart, with the one and only person that I love again and again Girl: Oh! ~ Boy: Let's go back to the time when everything was ok. Girl: Was beautiful Boy:(Beautiful )Girl: Was always happy Boy: (Was always happy) Girl: To the days filled with love Boy: The words and fights that filled our hearts with pain Girl: Now just bury them away and never speak of it again, and time passes by Boy: even if many years pass Girl: So that there would never be a reunion like this… _"Oh my gosh, Kouichi that was perfect!" I squealed as I hugged him. He hugged me back as we high fived. "You were amazing." Kouichi mumbled. "Aw, thanks Kouichi." I blushed.

Kyumi's POV

"Aww…those two are just so cute! Don't you agree Kouji?" I asked as he smiled and nodded sleepily. "You look tired, we're finished for this period. You can sleep if you want." I offered as he placed his head on my shoulder and yawned. He's too cute, and I CAN NOT WAIT until Kouichi and Izumi are like this too.


	12. I Like This Favor Already

Ok… that link is youtube even if the site cut that part off. Anyways… next chapterrr.

Izumi POV

"LISTEN UP CLASS! The music competition is tomorrow and I need everybody who signed up to be here after school at 3:00 PM GOT IT?" Sensei screeched like a banshee as me and Kyumi giggled to ourselves. "Also, you have to use a song that you wrote yourselves, using another artists' song is prohibited unless you have signed up for a S.M.A.R.T. class instead of talent." He added as many groaned in frustration. "Wow, 'Zumi looks like we can't sing unless we have our own song. What to do? Oh, what to do?" Kyumi stated dramatically as she hinted on what Kouji was supposed to say. "Hey nii-chan, do your duet with Izumi and Kyumi and I will do our own duet." Kouji suggested. "Ok, then it's settled. Izumi and Kouichi will sing and Kouji and Kyumi will sing right? Good, I'm starving and today we are going to Kouji's house." Takuya stated as he walked out of the school building. "It's no surprise on free period he wants to eat." Kouichi said as he shook his head and laughed. So dreamy…

Kouichi POV

Food sounds good right about now. I need something to distract myself from the kiss from before. Then we have to sing the duet. This is going to be a really hectic week. "Hey guys wait up!" I yelled as I noticed that they all had left me to ponder my thoughts. My cell phone buzzed and a text from Kyumi: -Hey, you okay with the changes? :]- I replied: Yea, it's fine X]- I smiled at my best friend as she smiled back at me and muttered something about Kouji's bandanna, causing her to run, him to chase her, and for me to have some quality time with Izumi. "Those two never stop surprising me." Izumi laughed as I agreed with her and saw those insane, I MEAN absolutely adorable lovebirds. I was thinking to myself when I heard Takuya yell, "HEY LOVE BIRDS, HURRY UP!" "SHUT UP TAKUYA!" Izumi and I both yelled at the same time before blushing.

Kyumi POV

I think Izumi and Kouichi need someone to kick them both in the head. Especially Kouichi , he could've just asked her to prom right there! Ugh, that dummy. "Hey I'm going to head back to school so I can study a bit before the quiz ok? See you guys later." I said as I packed up my stuff. I headed out the door and headed in the direction of the school when someone suddenly popped out of nowhere scaring me to death. "YAH!" I yelled before flipping the dude. "Ow, my God Kyumi where do you learn to do these things?!" Kouichi howled in pain on the floor. "Oh whoops, sorry bestest buddy." I replied as I pulled him up. "So why'd you follow me here?" I asked him as he answered, "I need you to do me a favor." "What favor?" "It involves you, your older brother and a bouquet of flowers." "Ooohh…. I like this favor already." I stated as he and I high-fived and formulated a plan.


	13. Bonus Chapter

As a special thank you- here is a bonus chapter! Yeah!

The link is Polyvore before all the .coms

Kouji POV

"IZUMI, IZUMI, IZUMI, IZUMI, IZUMI, IZUMI!" Kyumi shrieked holding to garment bags in her hands and jumping around people screaming Izumi's name. I looked up from the book I was reading and raised my eyebrow at her for a second as she stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled and shook my head. "What could be possibly SO IMPORTANT, that you had to scream my name half a dozen times?!" Izumi exclaimed as she grasped her best friend by the shoulders. "I finished our prom dresses last night and THEY ARE TO DIE FOR!" Kyumi squealed. "Ok I know we agreed on purple but I made several others just in case." Kyumi nonchalantly stated as she handed about five bags to the warrior of wind. "You made FIVE DRESSES FOR ME?!" Izumi screeched in shock. "Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it." Kyumi shrugged as she forced Izumi into the designing workshop room.

CHOICES FOR IZUMI:[IN OTHER WORDS, VOTE WHICH DRESS?]

=.com/izumi_ch/set?id=13481303

=.com/izumi_ch/set?id=13481330

=.com/izumi_ch/set?id=13481363

=.com/izumi_ch/set?id=13481398

=.com/dress_ch/set?id=13481563

"Why do I hear shuffling in the workshop room?" Kouichi asked me as I said, "Kyumi finished the dresses." "Ahh, I see." "Yup." "KYUMI! THIS ONE SHOWS TOO MUCH!" Izumi's muffled voice rang as Kouichi blushed and Takuya laughed. "OMG, THEY'RE ALL PURPLE. YOU GIRL ARE A GODDESS~!" "YESH, I KNOW NOW WHICH ONE?" "IDK…" "LET'S ASK YOUR FUTURE PROM DATE!" Kyumi suggested emphasizing FUTURE. I laughed as Kouichi smiled. "Yea but the last one is a different color." "Lemme see!" "Oh it's beautiful, I can't wear this. You have to wear it." "No! O already have a dress darling so all of these are yours." "ILYSFM!" "Yes I know."


	14. Operation Start

Hehe. Long time no write~

Kouichi POV

"Alright, now step out Izumi so Kouichi-I mean everyone can see how beautiful you look in that dress!"Kyumi exclaimed as Izumi stepped out if the room in a gorgeous, black dress lined with purple with a flower on the side.

"Whoa…" I whispered as Kyumi proudly smiled and said, "Ta-da! Aren't you proud of me Kouichi?" "Yea…great job, Kyumi" I replied as Izumi blushed and stammered "C-can I change now?" "Aw..fine."Kyumi pouted as Izumi giggled a bit before retreating back into the room. "So what did you think?" Kyumi asked as I grinned and nodded.

"What about your dress? Aren't you going to wear anything?" I asked as she shrugged. "What?!" Kouji and I exclaimed at the same time. "What do you mean: WHAT?!" Kyumi imitated. "You don't have anything to wear?" Kouji questioned. "Silly, I'll either buy or make one in time for prom ok?" Kyumi reassured as Kouji rolled his eyes before nodding.

"Ok…well I'm starving. Is everyone ready to go?" Izumi asked as she stepped out in normal attire and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Umm…want to come to my house? My older brother is home." Kyumi suggested as she gave me a look. "Yea!" I agreed enthusiastically as Kouji gave me a death glare. "Aw, looks like Kou-Kou doesn't wanna visit Kyumi…maybe I'll just go by myself and pretend to be your boyf-"I teased as two voices shrieked,"NO!"

Izumi and Kouji looked at each other before laughing and glaring at me and Kyumi. "What? You deserved it." I shrugged as I flew out the door with Kouji right behind me screaming bloody murder. "Wow…"Izumi whistled. "Wow, indeed. My house it is." Kyumi smiled as she texted her brother the plan and other what nots.


	15. Just Ask

Kouji POV

"Onee-Sama!" Kyumi called as I cringed and waited for her brother to bombard me with glares and questions, again.

"Tadaima!" She called as he replied with a smile, "Okaeri."

But his smile faltered when he saw me.

"Oh look it's my baby sister's boyfriend." He stated.

"Be nice." Kyumi hissed as she hit her older brother on the back.

"Oh yeah, I heard that Izumi and Kouichi are dating." Hikaru, her older brother teased as Izumi and Kouichi both choked and spat out the water they were drinking. "WHAT?!" They both shrieked although Kouichi screamed it as if he was expecting it.

Kyumi put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

I gave her a 'WTF' look as she put a finger to her lips and shook her head.

I texted her, 'When I find out. U R so dead.'

She texted back, 'But U 3 me anyway. ;]'

"True true." I replied as she walked over and watched Hikaru act like a moron.

"Soo…when are you going to ask Kyumi to the prom?" Izumi whispered as the two best friends prepared snacks.

"I'm not sure.." Kouji replied.

"Do you think Kouichi will ask me?" Izumi sighed.

"Of course 'Zumi." Kouji reassured as Kouichi and Kyumi discussed whatever they were discussing.

Kouichi's POV

"Soo..what was the point of this again?" Kyumi questioned.

"I think I'm just going to ask her tomorrow." I sighed, Hikaru helped a bit but then again it didn't help with the situation at all.

"Good for you." Kyumi smiled.

"Yea, yea." I muttered as Kyumi finished designing her dress.

"I wish I could wear this." She sighed.

"Aren't you going to design it?" I asked.

"I was buutt…the designing club is being shut down." Kyumi 'bleh'ed.

"I'm sure you'll find your dream dress." I reassured as I thought of different ways of asking Izumi to the prom, then girlfriend.


	16. Preparing For Things To Come PT 1

Sorry! Major Writer's block! :D

Izumi's P.O.V.

What does it take for one guy to ask me to the prom? Why oh why! I thought while spacing out when my cell phone began ringing.

"Hello?" I asked as Kyumi replied,"Hey Izumi, I was wondering…do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yea, sure what time?" I said as I wrote down a reminder.

"Uhh…Kouji, Kouichi and I'll pick you up at 11ish?" She answered.

"Yup! See you then." I smiled and hung up.

It is getting pretty late but I can't fall asleep since Mr. Best friend's best friend's boyfriend's brother refuses to ask me to ANYTHING!

-NEXT DAY-

Kouji's P.O.V.

"Call her Kyumi." Kouichi said as I teased him by saying,"Aw…can't wait to see your crush."

"Shut up Kouji." He grumbled.

"Stop teasing him, you were worse than him before you asked me out." Kyumi countered as my face turned bright red.

"That's not fair…"

"Yea yea, little brother." Kouichi snickered.

"Hello? Hurry out Izumi!" Kyumi said into her phone as Izumi came out a few moments later.

"Hello everyone~" Izumi sang as she slid into the seat next to Kouichi.

"Ok..Now we have to pick up Takuya." I stated as Izumi muttered, "I bet he's still sleeping right now."

"Then we can be his special wake up call." Kouichi said as everyone laughed.

-Regular P.O.V.-

Kouji pulled up to Takuya's driveway and said, "Everyone should cover their ears now."

"Kyumi, please call our good friend." Kouichi laughed.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yup!" Everyone cheered as she dialed Takuya's number and waited.

"Herro?" A muffled greeting was heard as Takuya answered.

"Hey, Taki! Where are you? We were supposed to meet at the mall an hour ago." Kyumi questioned.

"Wh-what? Oh my-I need to-GAH!" Takuya screamed as Kouji motioned everyone to cover their ears as he pressed on the horn really loud.

"AHHHHHHH!" Takuya yelled as a giant clatter was heard and Takuya's grumbling was also heard.

"Kouji, you jerk." He complained as he came running out a couple of minutes later.

"Your fault." Everyone said as Takuya pouted.

"Ok..why are we going shopping again?" Takuya questioned.

"Well…the auditions and the performance for school and KJY is coming up…and so far we need to buy outfits...a lot of outfits…so that's why we're going." Kyumi replied.

"Wait a minute why am I going?" Takuya questioned.

"There's food at the mall~" Izumi coaxed as Takuya immediately nodded and said,"Ok, let's go."

Soon the group arrived at the mall.

"First things first…Izumi and Kouichi's outfits for the school thingy." Kyumi listed as she and Kouichi secretly glanced at each other and nodded.

"Then it's your and Kouji's outfit, our outfits for the auditions….and are you guys auditioning?" Izumi asked.

"Nah…I'm comfortable without the fame." Kouichi and Kouji said simultaneously.

"Haha…freaky." Takuya mumbled.

"Ok then, since we don't have a lot of time...Let's go!" Izumi urged as everyone immediately went into action.

Forgive me! It's very boring but the real fun parts are when the competition and things like that starts. ;D


End file.
